


Flying High

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [73]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Stiles and Derek enjoy a family day out with their kids.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Flying High

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This little piece of pure fluff was inspired by the prompt words _magnificent, exciting, fact_ , as supplied by the @sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. As soon as I saw the word ‘magnificent’ I immediately thought of the movie _Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines_ and that combined with the other two prompt words gave me the idea for a Sterek family day out. I’ve also had the song of the same name from the film stuck in my head for the last three days and thanks to having to learn it for a school concert far too many years ago than I care to mention and our teacher absolutely drilling it into us I still remember every single word of it! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little slice of family fluff. :-)

Derek smiles and nods in all the right places, taking in Sam’s glowing face as he swings their joined hands back and forth and recounts his favourite moments from their exciting day out. 

Lily is quieter but asks if they can come again next year as Sam begins reciting facts he picked up from some of the pilots they were lucky enough to talk to.

Yes, there’s no doubt in Derek’s mind as he and Stiles exchange grins over the tops of the kids’ heads that the Those Magnificent Men in Their Flying Machines vintage airshow has been a hit.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you feel like sharing your thoughts on the story please feel free to do, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Take care of yourself. xxx


End file.
